


Worth The Risk

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [36]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: All it would take is one overlooked person, someone sticking around to work on a project, to catch them.That thought shouldnotsend a pleasurable shiver shooting up Betty's spine.





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #567, where the prompt was "shower."

Betty is fairly certain that this is the riskiest thing she's ever done. 

The chance that they'll get caught is fairly small; football and cheer practice ended two hours ago and, unless their schedule has changed since Betty inquired about it two days ago, when Veronica proposed this plan to her, even the janitors should have finished up by now. 

But still. All it would take is one overlooked person, someone sticking around to work on a project, to catch them. 

That thought should _not_ send a pleasurable shiver shooting up her spine. 

"Are you cold?" Veronica asks, frowning when she pulls away from Betty's cunt. Two of her fingers are still inside of her, and she crooks them as she waits for Betty to answer. 

"No," Betty replies, blinking water out of her eyes. The stream of the shower is still the perfect temperature, although she's not sure how much longer that will last. "Are your knees sore?" 

Veronica doesn't even grace that with an answer. She just rolls her eyes before she tightens her free hand around the back of Betty's knee and returns her mouth between her legs. When her tongue swipes over Betty's clit, Betty gasps and tilts her head back against the tiled wall, fingers tightening in Veronica's soaked hair. 

Not only is this risky, but she's fairly certain that it could get them both expelled if they get caught. 

She's sure she'll think differently later, but for the time being, it's _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
